charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal
Mortals are beings susceptible to aging and death, the opposite of immortals. Human beings, including most magical witches, are mortal.Certain witches are immortal. Non-magical mortals The term mortal is commonly used to denote non-magical humans. These mortals are considered neutral beings due to their lack of any magical abilities or affiliation with good or evil.Season 7, Scry Hard: the Nexus choose Leo as host, a non-magical being, instead of the Charmed Ones or the demon Zankou. According to Coop Halliwell, though there are vast numbers of magical beings, humans are what give them purpose.Season 10, Haste Makes Wasteland Secret Keepers Over the years, The Charmed Ones have entrusted several mortals with the secret that they are magical witches. These secret keepers, most notably law enforcement officers such as Darryl Morris, have often helped the sisters with covering up their magical tracks. Gaining magical abilities 's chevrons.]] Non-magical mortals are capable of becoming magical through various means; * They can become demons through various form of demonic conversion. * By imbuing them with powers through spells or Power Granting. * Being possessed by magical beings or gaining access to magical artifacts. As mortals are not meant to have magical powers, being infected with a huge amount of them can cause infected mortals to grow increasingly mentally unstable and insane, and will eventually lead to death. Leo Wyatt once explained witches are able to handle magic due to generations of preparation, while mortals lack this experience."Astral Monkey" being driven mad by magic.]] In 2000, Dr. Curtis Williamson gained the powers of the Charmed Ones by accidentally injecting himself with their blood. The overload of power led to insanity.Season 2, Astral Monkey In another case, Karen Young was used by Demonic Power Brokers to store their powers. This led her to paranoia and almost death before the Charmed Ones were able to remove the powers from her.Season 4, The Fifth Halliwheel In early 2005, Ronny and Denise accidentally gained Phoebe and Piper's powers, respectively, when Zankou attacked the sisters seconds after they cast the spell To Exchange Power. Their minds were unaffected due to each possessing one person's power at the time. They gave the powers back to Phoebe and Piper at the end of the day.Season 7, Ordinary Witches In 2009, the shift of magic caused all magical beings to lose their powers and mortals to develop them. A world filled with magical mortals led to a state of chaos and anarchy, due to these mortals never learning to properly deal with magic. During this time, mortals seemed unaffected by the corruptive effects of wielding magic.Season 9, The Old Witcheroo Balance was eventually restored when Prue took control of the All.Season 9, The Power of 300 Magical mortals , magical humans.]] While most mortals are ordinary human beings, a vast number of humans are gifted with magic. Although generally not referred to as mortals, these humans are still susceptible to death. Witches are human beings, as are other magical beings such as Firestarters. Other magical beings, such as Whitelighters and Cupids, are no longer mortals due to having died and being reborn as immortal angelic beings. In rare cases, witches give birth to powerless children, whose magical gene is dormant. These mortals cannot use magic, but nonetheless have magic in their blood. However, they are capable of producing full-fledged witch children. Some mortals, like the Chosen One, are only able to utilize magic when they are destined to. Other mortals, such as Bo Lightfeather and Stan Provazolli, are psychics blessed with the ability to see the future, but lack other magical powers. Familiars who perform their tasks exceptionally well with special charges are rewarded with becoming humans to guide other familiars. References Category:Charmed terms Category:Mortals